


Cursed food is still good food

by TammyTwoPaws



Series: Two Massive Dorks [1]
Category: Kingdom Hearts (Video Games)
Genre: Clothing Issues, Kink Fic, Magically assisted weight gain, Main character is 18+, Rapid weight gain, Softness Appreciation, Stuffing, Weight Gain, Weight Kink, What's tenses? Can I eat them?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-11
Updated: 2020-09-11
Packaged: 2021-03-07 00:07:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,495
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26407732
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TammyTwoPaws/pseuds/TammyTwoPaws
Summary: Most people would call this a mission going wrong. For Vanitas though? This mission couldn't have ended on a better note.
Series: Two Massive Dorks [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1919395
Comments: 9
Kudos: 24





	Cursed food is still good food

**Author's Note:**

> Heyo! Been a bit, eh? ;D
> 
> So yeah, I am slowing down with giving content, but I am Pretty Dang Busy nowadays, so I ain't apologizing! Instead, I will just randomly pop in and give you something to feast your kinky eyes on ;p
> 
> As before, Last Warning: This is a Kink Fic. If you do not like the subject mentioned in the tags, I would highly recommend finding something that better suits your taste, will make you a lot happier.
> 
> With that over with, enjoy this lil prequel, focusing on our edgy dork, Vanitas ;D

Vanitas was at his wits’ end.

This mission seriously shouldn’t have taken this long. Some kind of ill-intent force had seemingly appeared on a world, and Vanitas had, bragging all the while, accepted the mission. Obviously if it was some sort of new crop up of darkness, then he out of everyone was not only the one most suited for the task, but he would obviously be able to solve the problem far more expediently than his relatively new allies and their light-oriented powers.

And he was correct! He found the source of this new darkness and set to work destroying it.

Except that it resisted every attempt he made.

He had tried everything! He had tried his fire-magic, incinerating his target until there was barely the tiniest speckle of ash left. He had tried his keyblade, slicing and dicing and overall decimating everything until there was nothing left. Heck, he even used his unversed, the creatures using every power they had to get rid of his current nemesis…

But no matter what he did it Just! Reformed!

With a huff, Vanitas sat down on the ground and gave the seemingly immortal enemy before him his greatest of glares, the intent behind his gaze so dark that even his current allies shivered in terror at the look (Or at least that’s what he liked to pretend)

The large pile of baked goods that was the target of his scorn however did not have a single care towards his baleful glare, the ire that was so clearly radiating from the man doing nothing towards the mound of menacingly mouthwatering morsels and their maintained, malevolent machinations.

A deeply annoyed sigh left him as another small unversed appeared and placed a large, lovely donut onto the pile, the blanket they had acquired to hold the plentiful delicacies working aptly to keep the large mound of food away from the ground, only a few of the sugary delicacies needing plates to rest on. Crawling towards him, the small unversed looked up at Vanitas with a pitiful look, the man reaching down and patting the emotional being on the head gently.

“It was worth a try.” He said, watching the little being perk up slightly at his words. Looking over at the dejected collection of rampart emotions currently filling the clearing, Vanitas nodded determinedly, adopting a countenance similar to his double. “I have not given up. No matter what it takes, even if I have to debase myself, we will not fail this simple mission!” He pointed at the food in an overdramatic fashion similarly to how a certain few of his new allies might. “This food will be gone one way or another, no matter what it takes!”

Despite his spirited declaration however, he truly was at his wits end. Even as his words cheered up his fledgling emotions given form he was, in all honesty, completely out of conventional ideas, which was clear from how most of his unversed dispersed, only a few floods remaining, scurrying around playfully as Vanitas’s mind stalled.

A hungry rumble from his middle broke the dramatic tension in the meadow, and the tiniest dustings of a blush appeared on his cheeks, the realization that he had neglected to eat filling him. He might have gotten a bit too used to his new (friends) allies nagging at him to take care of himself.

‘Damn them and their… Caring!’ He pouted, silently cursing himself and them at the same time for the fact that he was turning soft!

A gentle breeze traveled across the clearing, and he was met by the alluring, combined scent wafting from the treat-covered blanket. He shifted his gaze and glared at the oh-so tempting assemblage of desserts, daring it to repeat its dastardly evil action.

His nose was once again assaulted by the mouthwatering fragrance.

His stomach growled.

Eyes darting around for a moment, he resumed looking at the edible goods as he started crawling towards the blanket, eventually sitting beside the food.

Staring down at the food, he slowly lifted a hand towards the pile, his fingers tracing over a bun as his stomach grumbled once more.

This shouldn’t hurt, right? After all, as he had said many a time before, he was basically the very personification of darkness, so the food shouldn’t have any harmful effects on him, right?

Right! Nodding to himself, he grasped the doughy bun and, with just a moment of hesitation, took a large bite out of it, and an involuntary moan left him as his taste buds was assaulted by a clearly magically enhanced flavour.

His blush returned at the sound though, and he glared down at the half-eaten morsel in his hand. To think it was so delicious that he actually lost control for a moment and let out such an audible sound of pleasure! For a moment he sat still as a statue, a tiny voice in the back of his head wondering if the food would also try to control him in some way, a low, ashamed feeling starting to rise within him for not thinking of that earlier…

But he felt no greater want to eat the food, except for the hunger he was already experiencing. In fact, he felt no greater want to do any sort of specific action outside of the norm.

He looked back down at the bun, a thousand questions going through his mind, but only one was voiced.

“Wait, so someone used a shit-ton of dark magic only to make the food taste a bit better while having it replicate itself?!”

He dragged his free hand down his face, so done with this entire mission. With a sigh he shoved the rest of the doughy treat into his gob and made quick work of it, eyes scanning over the pile for anything else that looked appetizing. Landing on a pair of muffins, he picked them up and bit into one, a less ashamed hum leaving him this time at the flavour.

At least whoever cursed this food knew what they were doing when it came to the taste.

Chomping down on the last bit of muffin, he sucked on his fingers to get off the lingering sugar, eyes still roving over the food. Gingerly picking up several doughnuts, he casually shifted into a more comfortable sitting position.

If the food was gonna re-appear anyway, then he might as well treat himself.

Gobbling down one after another, he made quick work of the doughnuts he had taken, his hands automatically going forwards to grab another doughy delight before he bit into it, another pleased hum leaving him as he closed his eyes in silent rapture. He was starting to get everyone else's fondness for the various types of desserts, both sugary and doughy.

He sat there in near-silent contentment, the only sound heard in the clearing being the occasional hum or sigh of pleasure as he ate, his pace steady as he continued to consume bits and pieces from the pile of treats.

The enchantment on the flavour was certainly something special though. Usually by now he would be tired of eating, the flavours tending to become bland after a while no matter the variety of dishes he was given. Here though, every single mouthful was chock full of taste, his tongue singing at the deluge of food.

A small voice at the back of his mind wondered how much he would be able to eat if he never grew tired of the taste, and he found the notion surprisingly attractive. He had already been here a long time, what would an extra hour or two change as he possibly tested his gluttonous limits.

But no, that would be silly he mused, swallowing down another heaping mouthful.

He was broken out of his reverie by something poking his middle. Blinking his eyes open, he looked down at the guilty flood, the little creature poking against his stomach once more and…

And his shirt curved around a small protrusion that jutted out from his middle. Blinking surprised, he put down a plate that once contained tart that he had managed to pick up and poked a finger into the round shape, his finger sinking into the soft mass that he was slowly starting to realize was his stomach.

Absentmindedly pushing the rest of a tart into his mouth, he used his now free hand to slowly push up his t-shirt, his eyes not being met by the abs he was used to seeing, but rather a soft layer of fat that had gently settled around his stomach, a rumble echoing from it despite everything he had filled it with.

Yet it felt empty, and he had grown… Soft.

Oh… So that was the actual “Dark” enchantment cast on the food.

Licking his lips, his eyes quickly searched around the clearing before his attention returned to the small, plush protrusion jutting out slightly from where his abs once was. With one hand holding up his shirt, he used the other to gently prod at the new flesh, tiny ripples going through the immediate area around where his fingers sunk into the newly acquired fat.

‘Soft.’

He had become soft. Squishy. Round and plush, if only slightly, the hard edges and solidity around his abdomen having melted away, the muscles and bones being hidden underneath the extra padding he had attained within the last few minutes.

And he couldn’t stop touching it. His eyes were glued onto the soft, small curve as his fingers continued to run over it and push into it, the gentle give and subtle ripples appearing over his new, soft stomach mesmerizing him like nothing else ever had.

He couldn’t describe it if he tried, still not completely used to feeling everything, the words he would use being lost in the growing thrill that ran through him for every second.

‘What if there was… more of it.’

He lifted his gaze back to the pile of treats before him, the small voice from before wondering if the food might have something to do with his seemingly new desire. Another little rub against the new flesh quelled that voice, something within Vanitas settling and accepting that this new “thing” he was currently feeling was entirely on him.

‘I should probably restrain myself from overindulging…’

The thought had barely passed his mental cognition before he grabbed onto what he vaguely recognized as a plate of pound cake before cramming as much of it into his mouth as possible, a muffled moan leaving him as he forced the cake bite after bite into himself, his stomach grumbling both hungrily and appreciatively at being filled.

It was the feeling of his shirt starting to stretch around his slowly growing stomach however that convinced him to leave whatever restraint he might have been able to conjure up behind. He had never been all that good at denying himself what he wanted anyway he mused, silently contemplating how far he would take this. One more morsel? Two morsels?

Oh, who was he kidding. He had never been much of a quitter, so why start now? If there’s food left to eat, then he’s not done!

Cramming the rest of the poundcake into his mouth, he swiftly grabbed hold of a a plate of dense chocolate cake and started biting off large chunks, every hard swallow adding another increase to his fattening stomach, the soft curve quickly turning into a proper potbelly as he rapidly devoured the heavy, moist delight in his hands.

The Flood were watching on as their master continued to consume the food before him, willingly fattening up before them, the utter bliss he was seemingly experiencing was quite different from anything they were used to from Vanitas. They didn’t complain though, their master deserved to sit back, relax and be happy.

Gulping down the last sweet chunk, he immediately started picking off all the cookies and biscuits he could easily reach, stuffing two and sometimes even three into himself at a time. The different kinds of fillings in the biscuits meshed together wonderfully in his mouth, and he hummed in pleasure as he continued his feasting.

He didn’t think much of the small breeze he felt along the bottom of his stomach, his mind not really connecting with the stimulus as his shirt had started to travel up his porkening torso, the tight fabric clinging onto every new bit of soft, growing fat.

As he pushed in the last few biscuits he could easily grab into his maw, a cheesecake on a plate was lifted into view, a pair of floods heaving the plate above their heads as they stretched towards Vanitas. A burst of affection coursed through him at the gesture, and he quickly relieved them of their burden, nodding towards them before he started decimating the moist cake, the two floods dancing around each other at their good idea.

The newly given cake was being rapidly consumed by the handful, Vanitas licking his fingers occasionally to clean them of the creamy residue as his stomach continued to bloat outwards, his rapidly forming love-handles joining in on the effort of forcing his t-shirt upwards, the clothing slowly rising up to his navel before moving past it, his soft sides also being revealed more and more to the world for every second that passed.

After a few more creamy mouthfuls, the cheesecake was obliterated by Vanitas’ diligent eating, the man dropping the plastic plate to the side as he licked the remains off of his digits before letting out a content belch, his newly cleaned hands going towards his middle and-

A shuddered breath left him as his hands found purchase on his soft flesh far sooner than he was used to, the appendages sinking slightly into the fat wrapped around his middle, his stomach swelling up some more underneath his touch as the cursed food increased his weight before the growth slowly stopped.

Taking a deep breath, he looked down, and the sight that greeted him was just as good as the tactile sensation from his hands.

He’d gotten  _ fat _ . His stomach, basically a gut now, sat atop his thighs like a large sack of flour, soft and wobbly and heavy, bulging out of his t-shirt that struggled with keeping the top of his gut covered, the upper portion of his blubbery belly being a bit squeezed by the hem.

And his flanks! His hands grabbed onto the rolls of fat at each side of his torso, fingers easily sinking into the incredibly plush fat that had sprouted above his plumper hips, his shirt resting between his love-handles and the budding, smaller rolls of fat that was starting to develop underneath his arms.

His pecs were also gone, buried underneath his new flab, the two small mounds being framed by his tight shirt where they rested atop his gut, any movement of his thicker arms sending tiny trembles through them, a stark contrast to their previous firmness.

And if what he felt was correct then… Jupp. Raising a hand, he poked underneath his chin, his finger being met by a new, thick layer of supple fat as his chin found itself doubled thanks to his newly gained weight.

He breathed out slowly, eyes roving over his body over and over, taking in every small detail. The way his thickening thighs were starting to struggle against the legs of his pants, the way his posterior was spreading wider over the blanket, the way every small crease and fold of fat and soft, plush adipose covered his body, not even the tiniest of hints of his previously toned physique visible, only infinitely soft, plush, comfortable fat...

Gods, he wanted  _ more _ !

Whatever subconscious force that might eventually have tried to restrain him evaporated as a mighty need filled him. Leaning forward towards the still quite impressive pile of treats, Vanitas started shoving in whatever he could get his hands on, his large, soft belly jiggling slightly for every motion of his thick arms, the trembles going through his middle traveling to his love-handles, the alluring flesh wobbling hypnotically as they, along with the rest of him slowly blew up for every large and small mouthful that passed Vanitas’ gluttonous mouth.

His shirt continued its ascent over his more and more blubbery belly, the garment inching closer to the apex of his gut for every swallow, the fabric struggling with keeping him even moderately covered as every pound were making his body grow to a size he could only have visualized in his wildest of dreams before.

A low moan left him as he felt the effects his rapid consumption was having on his body, his weight piling on as he was getting heavier and heavier for every second, his form taking up more and more space, getting softer and flabbier for every treat that passed his lips.

He could not only see, but feel as his arms were starting to jiggle at every move they made, the sleeves of his shirt struggling with keeping the growing amount of fat contained as the dent the fabric was making into his arms were becoming more and more pronounced.

And the waistband of his pants was cutting into him worse and worse for every millimetre he grew, his growing love-handles and back-fat oozing over the restrictive material as it creaked in dismay, it’s struggle only increasing with the addition of his growing butt, his plush posterior growing rounder and wider as it continued to spread out further across the blanket.

He shifted his legs a bit further apart as they pushed against each other, the lower swell of his stomach starting to droop down between his chunky thighs as it was filled again and again with the enchanted food.

The floods meanwhile were looking at each other in satisfaction before looking back at the pile of food, the size of it noticeably smaller than earlier, no food having re-appeared after their master had consumed it. Their master was so smart, having seemingly figured out how to solve their dilemma.

Nodding to each other they dissolved, leaving Vanitas with the food as he unknowingly completed the mission.

Lost in his hedonistic bliss, Vanitas took note of none of this as he continued gorging on the slowly diminishing pile of enchanted goodies before him.

The pounds continued to pile onto him as the magic food did it’s job, his body swelling fatter inch by inch, the man looking more and more like a butterball than the warrior he was not long ago.

Shifting slightly closer to the food, Vanitas felt and saw as his big, blubbery belly shook at the slight change in position, the wobbly mound fattening up before his very eyes as he continued his gluttonous assault against the mouth watering morsels before him, the mass becoming an increasingly domineering blob before him, slowly approaching his knees in a surge of blubber.

A groan left him as he felt how the shirt was framing around his growing moobs, the fabric clinging to his flabby pecs as they slowly blew up with fat like the rest of him, completely unable to cover anything else on his increasingly rotund torso.

His pants though, they were pinching mightily against his large, fatty waist, his love-handles eliciting more pressure against the waistband along with his sizable bottom, the elastic struggling fiercely to keep itself together.

It had to give up the ghost though as Vanitas leaned a bit forward to reach more of the food, the extra pressure it created snapping the poor elastic, a muffled moan leaving Vanitas as his flab expanded outwards, filling up the newly-available space as his pants was forced outwards.

Right afterwards a series of rips was heard as his thighs burst through the torn fabric on the legs of his pants, pockets of soft fat spilling out from the large holes lining the ruined garment.

‘Fuck yes’ he thought as he felt himself spread out more, his fatty folds and rolls along his sides making him over twice as wide as he was earlier that day, his jiggling body continuing to soften as he rapidly approached the end of his feast.

His stomach was so  _ large _ ! Reaching almost two feet in front of him, the expansive mass had finally reached his knees as he struggled slightly with reaching over the boulder-sized mass of adipose, gingerly picking up the few treats that were lying on the blanket and cradling them in his flabby arms, a small feeling of sadness going through him as he realized that his little feast was ending.

Gazing around the clearing, he took note of the lack of any re-appearing food, the fact that his mission was succeeding thanks to him eating the target.

Oh well, he was gonna enjoy himself a bit more anyway.

Leaning back, he felt his large stomach shift and wobble as it rose above him like a small mountain, the rest of his body wobbling along with the shift in position as he laid on his broad back, feeling his fat spread out slightly, framing his body a bit more as he sighed, a comfortable aura surrounding him at being surrounded by his new, corpulent form.

He took his time with emptying his arms of their treats, enjoying the taste for the first time in a while as he nibbled on the remaining treats, his growth slowing abruptly to a crawl as his eating pace decreased.

Slowly his arms were freed from the task of holding the edible goodies as he gobbled them down, his stomach rising just a bit higher, his flabby chest becoming a bit meatier, his love-handles oozing outwards a bit more, his thighs thickening slightly more, and his posterior spreading out an incremental amount more.

Shoving in the last treat, an ice-cream sandwich, he slowly chewed the tasty morsel as he laid there, fattened up for the worlds to see.

Swallowing, he let out a deep, satisfied sigh, his body giving a last, tiny spurt of growth as the final piece of cursed edible goodie did it’s function, his sleeves finally ripping as his flabby arms grew that tiny bit fatter, the soft, luscious fat spilling out of the new holes that had sprouted, eliciting another satisfied sigh from Vanitas.

Licking his hands to get off whatever food that was stuck to them, his newly cleaned hands slowly trailed over his large, soft stomach as it gently rose and fell with every breath, sinking into the infinitely soft adipose that was now a part of him…

Man, he had really just let years of hard work disappear like that.

An elated laugh left him, a strange weight being lifted from him at the revelation. He had truly, honestly let go of everything for the first time, all worries and nagging thoughts disappearing during the duration of his fattening escapade.

He closed his eyes, a gentle smile on his face as he let his arms rest on the ground beside him.

‘I could really get used to this.’

His reverie was broken s few minutes later however by a set of footsteps approaching him, his eyes opening to be met with the visage of his not-really-other-half-anymore.

“Well,” Ventus started, a mirthful smirk on his face as his eyes roved over the reclining man, “someone has been enjoying himself I see.”

Blushing slightly, he met Ventus’ gaze with a glare of his own, ignorant of the weak effect it had thanks to his chubby cheeks and double-chin.

“What are you doing here?” He asked, his words sounding more like a demand than anything else.

“I was sent here, because  _ someone _ was taking far longer than expected on a mission that they called ‘stupidly easy for someone of my caliber’” He raised his hands, making quotation marks as he recited Vanitas’ own words back at him with a shit-eating grin on his face.

Fuming, Vanitas struggled to sit up for a moment before pointing at himself confidently. “As your weakass self can probably feel, I have more than aptly managed to complete this mission!”

His expressions turned shocked as he felt a pair of hands grab onto his stomach, Ventus leaning down and grabbing hold of the large, blubbery mass.

“I dunno, seems like the only thing you managed to do was eat your weight in food a few times.” His blond (Friend) rival sassed, fingers sinking into the flabby fat that jutted out from Vanitas.

Grabbing hold of Ventus’ shirt, Vanitas dragged him down, making him fall against Vanitas’ vast gut, sinking deeply into the plush mound.

“Fat or no, I still did a better job here than you could ever do!” His sharp words ended there though as he took in the furious blush that now bloomed across Ventus’ face, the man’s eyes wide as his hands grappled onto Vanitas’ large, flabby love-handles.

Grinning wildly, he pulled Ventus down harder against his adipose-filled form, a choked whine leaving his ally as he sunk a bit deeper into the incredibly plush belly.

“You’re a kinky little shit, aren’t you?” Vanitas teased, Ventus’ blush reaching new levels as he tried to pull back from Vanitas’ comfortable form.

“I-I’m not-”

“Like feeling my fat body, eh? Feeling all the fat that’s grown on me?” Ventus let out a stammer before he finally managed to break free from Vanitas hold.

“S-shut it!” He whined loudly, turning around as Vanitas laughed at his embarrassment.

“Wanna feel my heavy form lie atop ya, don’t ya?” His grin widened at how Ventus jumped at the words before he started marching away from the still sitting fatty. “Or maybe you’re just jealous that I’m bigger than you!”

“This is the last time I volunteer to go and check on you when we’re worried!” Ventus yelled back at him, looking back for a moment and having his flush re-light as he watched Vanitas’s form wobble mightily as he got to his feet.

“I’m a big boy now Venty, I am more than well-padded for any impact!” He grinned wildly as Ventus opened a portal out of there, the man rushing towards the opening as Vanitas shouted after him. “Remember, I’m the big boy now!”

His laughter echoed in the clearing as Ventus disappeared through the light, swirly portal, his words undoubtedly following Ventus through.

He slowly calmed down, the occasional snicker leaving him as he looked down at his body, patting his stomach in appreciation.

“Who’d have thought,” he mused to himself as he leered at the point where Ventus disappeared, “that he was such a kinky little shit?” He patted his stomach, eyes fixing on the ripples and jiggling flab.

He grinned as he sat back down, playing with his fat body in an utterly self-indulgent way.

“Hell, if I knew how easy it was to tease him like this, I would have gotten fat much earlier.”


End file.
